I know who I am
by thetwins90
Summary: This is a prequel to the series mixed with the scenes you know. It s a alternative story about May the 23rd - Day when Elena s parents died.


**Hi guys. It`s our first Delena/TVD fanfiction. It won`t be long, two or three parts. It`s something like a prequel to the series. We mean it`s a story about "what happened on May the 23rd". Hope you`ll like it. **

**We made a video inspired by this story. You can watch it on our Youtube channel. **

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW WHO I AM<strong>

_Part 1_

Elena Gilbert heard a doorbell. She looked at Bonnie, her friend since forever, who seemed to be no less surprised. They didn't expect anyone else. Caroline rang a couple hours ago and she canceled their meeting, because she was going out with her new boyfriend. She has known him for a week, but it didn't bother her to miss every Friday's girl night with the movies, popcorn and nachos. So when Caroline Forbes resigned to _The Notebook_ for some guy it was a really big deal.

"Do you know who's it?", surprised Bonnie Bennet asked, squinting.

Elena just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll get it", she smiled at Bonnie. "It must be Caroline. Maybe she wanna tell us how was her date.", she added, making fun of _Sweet Caroline. _It was her nickname till six class. When Elena and Bonnie were angry with her, they were singing her Neil Diamond's song, because they knew she hated that.

She stand at the door step. Elena grasped a door handle and opened the door.

"Ooo…", it was all she could do.

She would be really embarrassed if she could see her face. She didn`t know that Caroline will bring someone else.

Suddenly her beautiful brown eyes grew bigger than actually were and she opened her mouth so she could catch a fly in it.

"Surprise!", she cried cheerfully, holding a small cream cake.

She was unaware of Elena looked her companion up and down, so she gave the cake to speechless girl.

"We missed a movie, but we brought a dessert.", Caroline added.

"Excuse me, is there something wrong with my face?", a stranger asked, smiling with only one side of his lips.

"Eee, …No, no! …Hey", she succeeded in hiding her abashment.

Not every day happened to her she was gazing at a guy like that. She was always surrounded by the handsome boys, but no one has never made so good impression before in way that Elena Gilbert couldn't say a word. No one has never confused her before. A little bit more and the blood would rush to her face and a beautiful blush could appear on her cheeks.

"Please, just come on in", she said at least.

She smiled her _Queen Elena Gilbert_'s smile. This smile Mystic Falls have not remembered for a very long time. Queen Elena brought her chin up, smirking at her subjects. The boy standing besides Caroline caught this gaze. He was staring at her, did not be afraid of looking directly in her eyes.

Elena was in kind of trance. She felt as if someone was breaking into her mind and she was trying to fight with it.

The magic was gone. She turned around her head and saw Caroline's face. She cleared her throat, because she felt guilty. She didn't mean to make Caroline jealous. Stranger smiled down at his charmingly. His eyes scanned a doorstep and then he stepped it.

"I've not introduced myself yet", he said. "I'm Damon".

_Damon. D A M O N. DAMON. _

Elena has heard this name somewhere. Spoke to her from a nook of her subconscious. Her alter ego, which she was trying to drown out. She didn't know why she saw before her eyes a picture of some bar and date of May the 23rd 2010. It was the worse day of her live – day, when her parents died.

* * *

><p>"Elena, E l e n a, ELENA!", crowd was shooting to cheer on a young lady who was sitting on the chair opposite fat, elderly man with beard.<p>

On the table between them was a few upside down wets. Beside a girl with dark hair was as much as on the man's side who was almost falling asleep.

Elena Gilbert was holding next, full to the brim wet in a hand and she smirked mockingly to the crowd around her.

"Cheers", she cried with a grin and she drunk up in one gulp. Her face grimaced for a moment during swallow the alcohol, but she did not spit a content. Instead she felt sick.

"_I'm Elena Gilbert'_, she thought to herself. _"I won't lose"._

She put the wet exactly alike as the others and she was waiting for man's reaction. He threw up on the floor. His wet was still full.

Satisfied crowd announced the winner, cheerfully shouting out the girl's name. She was 17 teen years old and she was shorter by a head than guy with the beard.

"You should be on the floor, kid.", cried a old blonde woman sitting by the bar.

The girl shook her head.

"I am not even drunk", she drawled in drunken tone. "My tolerance is, like, way up here", she jumped up, showing how high her tolerance is and falling down she almost fell over. She tripped over a sticking out leg of the chair, but Elena kept her balance.

"I'm sorry, I need go to the restroom…"

She edged her way through the crowd and at the restroom's doors she covered her mouth. She ran into a first toilet cabin in… men's room. She was throwing up as long as she felt she spit out her stomach.

Leaving, she wiped her face off by a hand. She felt a sour taste in the mouth. A few men standing by a urinals turned their head away. They were surprised she was not pay any attention to them. She walked up to the sink, gargled, washed a face away in cold water and she rubbed off with throwaway towel.

She was feeling terrible. Much worse than she looked on the outside. On the outside she looked like always, as the queen who never shows her weakness to miserable beings. She was Mystic High queen and all town was eating out of the palm of her hand. Her father originated from the Founder's Family and respectable surgeon; mother was charity foundress and devoted to the town activist. Both involved with pleasure to celebrations connected with the Founder's Day. But for Elena's mother preparations had a special matter. She wanted her daughter to win Miss Mystic Falls contest one day. Both were really excited about this year's contest.

She turned to leave as a boy at the age of her stood in front of Elena's face.

"Hi beauty, what's you name?"

Maybe he wasn't drunk, but the girl scanned the boy, using her invisible _drug detector_. He had more drugs in a system than a drugstore.

"I have no time for this. Excuse me?", she said, glaining at his to step back. When he didn't do it, she passed by the boy, nudging him.

She didn't pay attention a lot, bumped into someone. She felt it as if walked right into a wall. When she stumbled back, someone's strong hands grabbed her arms.

Then he saw her.

It was Katherine.

_Katherine… K a t h e r i n e... KATHERINE…_

She loked exactly like Katherine. Long, straight hair, not curly like Katherine had. Dark eyes.

Just beautiful.

_But it can't be. She is dead.__ T__heoretically._

"Katherine", he whispered.

Elena was too drunk to listen a next drunkard's talk.

"Excuse me?", she looked at a guy, as he stood in front of her and looking at her as if stopping breath. He was still holding her arms and did not want to let go of her.

"I've been missing you so much…", it seemed to her as if he had tears n his eyes.

"What? Katherine? Katherine who? You have the wring person".

Stranger blinked his eyes a couple times. He was confused. The girl was keeping her partly closed eyes locked with his, clearly didn't understand what he was talking about.

He finally he got it. This girl was drunk and she wasn't Katherine for sure. Katherine tolerated the best wines from an Italian vineyard. She wouldn't smell of a cheap bear mixed with a vodka. And she would never wear a sneakers.

"I'm sorry, my bad. In fact I had to be mistaken. May I offer you a…", a drink in case of that girl wasn't be a good solution. "A coffee?", that was a practical move. If she offered her a next shot she would refuse or vomit on his shoes. New Hugo Boss shoes.

Her gaze met piercing blue eyes.

"I would love to", she answered with a grin.

* * *

><p>"Elena used to be a way more fun", Caroline was grinning at Elena. Both of them were sitting opposite each other on a couch, drinking tea. On tv was a bad quiz show with celebrities. "I mean before her parents died."<p>

At the mention of her parents Elena felt a twinge in her hearth.

"She quieten down now", Bonnie gave Caroline a nudge, noticing how Elena became sad.

"And I completely understand that, she added, showing repentance. "She goes through a difficult sticky patch, but hope everyting will work out soon, right? Elena was a captain of cheerleading squard in our high school. She missed a summer camp. Maybe could you stop by and saw our tomorrow's training, Damon? – she asked Damon, excited.

Elena rolled her eyes. Caroline will never change. Bonnie sent Elena a worried gaze and scowled at Caroline. However Damon totally ignored Caroline's question and said to Elena:

"I'm sorry about your parents, Elena. I know how is it lost both your parents."

Elena smiled at him from above a cup. There was _something_ behind this eyes that she couldn't look in it. Something mysterious as well as dark. Besides she was worried about the next memories comeback, which he brought her up even though he had nothing to do with it. She though that. Image of that man from the bar was unclear. Maybe Damon in some twisted way remind her of him.

It didn`t matter anymore. Now she stared afresh. _Tabula rasa_.


End file.
